The present disclosure relates to medical devices, such as person support apparatuses, that are used in medical facilities, such as hospitals and the like.
Medical facilities often use a plurality of devices that communicate wirelessly. Such communication often includes WiFi communication, Bluetooth communication, and/or other wireless protocols. In order for the devices to be able to successfully communicate with each other, it is desirable that the wireless communication signals are not subjected to undue interference from electromagnetic waves emanating from other communicating devices, from background noise, or from other sources.